Late Night Meet Up
by QueenKas
Summary: Can you make it to the end? Round 4 - Pansy sneaks out of the Slytherin Common Room late one night. Femslash.


**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters of Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

Pansy sighed as she entered the Slytherin common room. Everyday it was becoming harder and harder to put up with the Pureblood prejudice and propaganda. It was a constant grating white noise that was getting louder and would soon become impossible to ignore.

She desperately whished, more now than ever, that she had been sorted into a different house. Slytherin came with a certain stigma attached. She was considered by the Sorting Hat to be in Ravenclaw and she was tempted but she knew her parents would have disowned her at best if she had been sorted into a different house. She was too young to deal with that kind of emotional torture. She buckled under the pressure but now that she was older she wished she was a strong child, despite who ridiculous that notion happened to be.

Pansy hoped that she would be able to sneak up to her room, but luck was not on her side and she saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the couches.

"Pansy…come here" Malfoy ordered her.

Pansy grimaced and forced herself to walk over to the couches.

"Yes, Draco" she said softly.

Pansy was forced to sit there and listen to the three children whine about Potter and his friends and the increase of mud-bloods permeating the school. It took every fiber of her being to stop rolling her eyes. She could never fully understand why pure-bloods had such a problem with Muggles. She will admit to being ignorant of Muggles but ever since she started dating a half-blood she has fully embraced the Muggle culture. They had much better technology than the Wizarding society and even though they had magic Muggles have some truly inventive ideas that make up for the lack of magic. Pansy's favourite was by far the Movie Theater. It was an awe-inspiring invention.

"Would you look at the time" Pansy said interrupting their conversation and Pansy did not wait for a response and scurried upstairs. Once she was in the safety of her room she cast a quick 'Tempus' spell and saw that she had another three hours until she would be able to sneak out and meet up with her girlfriend.

Time passed slowly. She ignored two separate knocks on her door and just pretended to be asleep. She took to casting 'Tempus' every minute or so until it hit eleven. Pansy slipped on her robe and slowly crept down the stairs. She moved slowly and kept strain to pick up any minute sound.

Pansy was relieved when she made it through the common room and out the door without anybody spotting her. Now came the even harder task of evading the teachers and prefects. It took some skill but soon Pansy arrived at the Astronomy tower. She was just about to slip inside when she heard footsteps headed her way. Her head shot up and she tensed, ready to run, but deflated when she spotted the blonde-haired girl jogging her way.

"Hannah" Pansy said reverently and pulled the taller girl into a strong embrace.

Hannah was worried at the tight embrace the Slytherin had on her and shifted so that she could maneuver the brunette up the tower.

"What happened?"

"Just the usual. I can only take so much bullshit from Malfoy and the other Slytherin's before my head feels like it's about to explode." Pansy said with a wince. She moaned when she felt Hannah slip behind her and press her fingers to her temples and started to massage.

"There's only a couple years left" Hannah assured her girlfriend. They even had a plan. They would graduate Hogwarts, Hannah would become an apprentice healer under Madam Pomfrey or Healer Twiks at St. Mungo's and Pansy planned to apprentice under Professor McGonigal to get the Mastery in Transfiguration in hopes of taking over the post when McGonigal retired. They would get an apartment together in Diagon Alley or Muggle London, whichever was cheaper, and hopefully they would live happily ever after.

It was a solid plan, but it was a plan that relied on Pansy being able to continue to live at home while she saved money and Hannah knew that if her parents found out about their relationship they ran the risk of their plans crumbling around them.

"It's going to be okay" Hannah whispered. She held her girlfriend close and continued to whisper words of reassurance stopping only when she felt Pansy relax completely and melt against her body. The couple stay up all night in the Astronomy tower. They spoke of the future and just stared up and the stars. The blocked out anything bad from their thoughts and conversation and just talked of happy things.


End file.
